vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. Please include the error you receive when trying to save the page, to speed up the process of getting it fixed. Add all new sections to the bottom of the page. Making Wikas I can't make wikas! It will only give me the name and nothing else. The catogory and all that stuff. I want that fixed! By tomorrow. I wnat to make a googd wika. So please. :We need the error in order to help you. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 19:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Odd filtering Hello, I reported my issues yesterday, but I am unsure exactly how the staff handled it, as it seems my wiki is rejecting things it should not. If possible, I would like to go into detail of what words I would liked block as to not interfere with my editing. -- Bunai82 (talk) EDIT: I think I figured it out, Uberfuzzy removed the optional attributes. It might be possible the title of the page is what triggered the TitleBlacklist Filter due to the attributes being gone... maybe. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:02, September 8, 2010 (UTC) *'Name of Page:' http://gaia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Item:Lumiere_Noire *'Attempted to add text:' Mini Evolution Lumiere Noire (Balcony Stockings) *'Result of submitting text:' Spam protection filterthis page From: The Gaiapedia, the community encyclopedia about Gaia Online The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: lumiere noire If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Item:Lumiere Noire. :No results found for that problem. 17:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Because I restored the Blacklist to how it original was copied, with the attributes attached. Apparently when Uberfuzzy removed them, it caused a reaction with the titles due to various individual letters present. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) "c0mm3nt t€xt" in edit summary on MediaWiki When editing the Monaco.css on The Sims Wiki, I triggered the spam filter. The trigger was c0mm3nt t€xt (without the funky letters) '--Duskeytalk' 16:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Use another edit summary and you'll be able to save your edits. 17:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect Spam Filtering Hello, I was editing SASUKEpedia and I wanted to reference the Power of SASUKE article on webjam when I got this message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: webjam . com (I had to separate the dot from the others cause the spam filter was going off again.) If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Nagano Makoto. :We can't unblocked the filter because it's a protection against spambots that make this kind of edits. 04:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Category:Reports WTF? I was copying & pasting a page from Wikipedia, for crying out loud! If anything is safe from SPAM, it should surely be that! Please shut off the filter, or at least examine (check it) to see why it is doing this for this page. Thank you! (BTW, I was trying to copy Wikipedia's article "Swedish General Election, 2010". I was trying to post it to "Omnipedia". Thanks) Shanoman 02:34, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Then perhaps it would behoove you to remove the banned characters causing the trigger to filter. They will not be removed. --Charitwo (talk) 02:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC)